


Backed against the wall

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Lost, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Tommy looks up at the small house. He checks the address over and over again, just to be sure he’s at the right place. It took him a while to find the house. He had to ask around to try to find someone who could help him find the place.Tommy keeps staring at the house. He has to say that he’s nervous. Finding out you’re adopted from your abusive family isn’t the best thing ever. It would be really low on his list of things he likes. Though he is happy he could escape that god awful place.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 30
Kudos: 641
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT, Found family to make me feel something, ITS KAWAII AND I WILL FIGHT YOU!!!, MCYT Fic Rec, SBI is a family and I will fight you.      Bitch.





	Backed against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing three stories in under 24 hours  
> Two one-shots even though I have way too many other projects.
> 
> I wrote this mostly in class.
> 
> Panic attack, mention of hitting (very little)

Tommy looks up at the small house. He checks the address over and over again, just to be sure he’s at the right place. It took him a while to find the house. Not only did he have to sit on a train for three hours to get there, but his phone died a while ago. He had to ask around to try to find someone who could help him find the place. 

Tommy keeps staring at the house, not making a move to knock or anything. He has to say that he’s nervous. Finding out you’re adopted from your abusive family isn’t the best thing ever. It would be really low on his list of things he likes. Though he is happy he could escape that god awful place.

It’s pretty late, it’s already beginning to get dark. The cold air doesn’t help his nerves. He slowly steps on the first stair, thinking about what he was going to say. ‘Hey, I know I look like a homeless teen, but I think I might be your son?’

They’d probably call him crazy, and call the police. Then he’d be forced to go back to his parents who won’t be happy to see him now he ran away.

He’s probably overthinking anyways, even if his file is wrong, or if he’s on the wrong address, they wouldn’t just call the police. At most, they would shut the door in his face, leaving him in the cold in the middle of England. He steps up another step, legs shaking.

Maybe he could try to find Tubbo’s house if that’d be the case, he knows he has to live somewhere around here. He doesn’t really know the address out of his head. He isn’t even sure in which part of England he is right now. He steps up another step. Just 1 more to go, he thinks in his mind.

Maybe he was put in adoption or something, and then it’d be for a reason, maybe the guy really didn’t want a son. I’d be pretty pissed if something I thought I got rid of years ago just appears again out of nowhere. He doesn’t want to be yelled at right now, he thinks he would just get a panic attack. He steps up the last step, he keeps still in front of the large door.

Maybe someone would open the door before he could knock, complaining about how he has been standing there for the past ten minutes. Maybe they would yell how they don’t sell things at doors, thinking he’s one of those scouts’ guys.

He takes a deep breath before he rings the small bell on the side of the doorway. He hears the ringing going through the house. He likes the tune. He wants to turn around and run before the people inside could see that he was there. He was tempting to do it when the door opens in front of him.

A broad, intimidating man stands in the doorway. His broad chest keeps Tommy from looking inside of the house. The man has pink braided hair, hanging on his shoulder. He looks at Tommy as if Tommy would kill him. Tommy admits that he’s terrified. The man doesn’t look very welcoming as he hoped.

The man waits for Tommy to say something, Tommy guesses because he doesn’t do anything but stare. Tommy gulps and stares at his paper, rereading the name. “I’m here for Phil Watson,” Tommy explains, looking back at the man. The man looks at him as if he could kill him just for asking for the man.

“Why do you need to see him?” His voice is deep and threatening. It sends shivers through Tommy, which makes him even more afraid than he was before.

“I just need to talk to him about,” Tommy thinks about what to say “Something,” he eventually says. The man doesn’t say anything, he just keeps staring at him in deep distrust. “I’ll be gone in a minute,” Tommy reassures him. That’s what he thinks anyway. Phil probably doesn’t want him anyway.

“Stop harassing him Techno,” a new, kinder voice says from behind them. The man, Techno, looks behind him. Tommy can spot a blond man, obviously older than the other one, walk up to the door with a kind smile. “Wil is waiting for you,” Techno hesitates, but eventually walks back into the house.

“I’m sorry for my son, he can be a little distrusted of people who he doesn’t know,” The man explains “How can I help you?” The gentle smile makes Tommy more relaxed than before with the other man. His file did say something about the man having two other children. Tommy never read the names of them.

“I’m looking for Phil Watson?” He repeats, it is more of a question than anything else. 

“That would be me,” Tommy looks up at the man. So that’s supposed to be his dad. He looks like a nice guy, he doesn’t look like he would yell at him. Tommy takes a deep breath before starting to explain.

“My name is Tommy Baker,” Tommy begins “I’m not really from around here, but I found a document at my home. I didn’t think much about it at first, but,” Tommy stops for a second to look at the documents in his hand, he takes a deep breath and hands them to the man. The man hesitates but takes the document. “I think I might be your son,” 

Phil freezes, he doesn’t say anything. He looks at the document in his hand slowly, seeing the information of his third son. “It might be faked or something, I don’t know. I thought, even then, you may want the documents back,” Tommy says, trying to explain himself.

Phil keeps quiet, he’s frozen on the ground. He can’t move, he can’t breathe. Phil thinks he’s getting into a panic attack. Tommy notices the man panicking, and starts to panic himself. He shouldn’t have come here, it was a stupid idea. 

“It’s probably fake, I’ll just leave you alone,” Tommy doesn’t say anything else, just turning around and running away from the house. It was a stupid idea, of course, it was. Of course, this wouldn’t fucking work. He stops running when he arrives at a park. He sees families playing with their children, and Tommy’s heart aches. He just wants a family.

He never felt at home with his parents. They were never truly nice. Only a year ago it became violent. It wasn’t as bad as some other stories he would hear. Mostly it would be a slap, but he still wanted to get out of there. When he found the document in the attic, his face he recognizes from pictures when he was little, telling him he had a different dad, he felt hope.

Of course, that can’t be. He doesn’t deserve a family. He sits down on a large piece of stone sticking out of the ground. He puts his face in his hands and sighs. He thinks about his options, he doesn’t have anything else but a backpack with a sweater, some crackers, and a charger but no place to charge it.

He can’t go anywhere, he doesn’t know Tubbo’s address and he doesn’t have any money. He stays on the rock for a few minutes. He watches the children laugh. He wants to be able to laugh like that. His thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice calling his name. He looks back at the voice, only to see the man who first opened the door running to him. 

Tommy’s too tired to stop the man from running to him. Techno, he thinks, doesn’t say anything. He sits down next to Tommy, looking in the same direction as him.

“I’m sorry for bothering you guys,” Tommy begins “It’s probably fake anyways, I shouldn’t have done that,” Tommy looks at the ground. He expects Techno to shout at him for making Phil going into a panic attack. He did seem very protective over the man, his father he guesses.

“Me and my brother, Wil, were very happy when we heard mom was pregnant,” Techno says. Tommy looks up at him in confusion but doesn’t interrupt the man “We worked for months on the infirmary, helping mom with whatever she needed. It was perfect, even if we were just 8,” A smile appears on his face.

“The day our brother was born, was the best and the worst day of our lives. Our mom didn’t make it,” Tommy wants to say his apologies, but Techno keeps talking “Our little brother made our days brighter, we named him Thomas, even if we called him Tommy all the time,” Tommy looks up at him in realization. 

“He was the best, he laughed all the time. He kept us together, through everything,” Tommy couldn’t help but smile, no one talked about him like that before, even though he has changed since then. His parents would only talk about everything he did to disappoint them. When he got an almost perfect grade, they wouldn’t say anything. They only talked about grades if they were bad.

“When he went to school for his first day, we all skipped our classes in favor of waving him goodbye,” Techno tells him “But he never came back,” Tommy looks back to the ground in front of him. 

“He just disappeared, no one saw him leave. The police couldn’t find anything, no sign of troubles, nothing. It was like he just vanished out of existence. We were all three heartbroken, Wil got depressed, I started to go on my own in the world, and Phil stayed behind,” Techno continues. Tommy takes a deep breath.

“It took us a few years, but we returned to our normal selves. Not like before, but good enough. We became happy again,” Techno stops after that, letting the silence fall over the two. Tommy doesn’t dare say anything, that’s not nothing. 

“So you could imagine his surprise if a sixteen-year-old boy, named Tommy, knocked on his door and claimed he’s his son,” Techno says, now looking at Tommy for the first time. Tommy looks back at the man with a smile. Of course it would be shocking for his father if his lost son just returned. 

“To be fair, I did ring the bell,” Tommy jokes. He smiles sadly, looking at the ground. “That’s not really funny, sorry. It’s just a lot to take in,” He admits. Deep inside himself, he thought he was just going crazy, but for it to be confirmed. That’s something hard to process. 

“I’m Technoblade, by the way,” Techno says eventually, after a minute of silence.

“Tommy,” He answers simply.

“What do you think, you want to go meet your father and brother,” Techno asks. Tommy smiles back at him.

“I would love that, actually,”   
============  
(Phil’s pov after Tommy ran away)  
Phil wants to stop the boy from running away, but he can’t move. He feels his breathing speed up, this can’t be happening, it’s been over thirteen years. It can’t be real.

It has to be real because he was handed legal documents of his son, by a sixteen-year-old named Tommy. His son, who just ran away. He looks around, but he doesn’t see the tall blonde anymore. He falls to the ground, his eyes start to water. He can’t lose his son again. 

He can’t handle losing him again. He feels hands shaking him, but he can’t focus. His son was in front of his eyes. He let his son go. What did he do? He feels the documents being ripped out of his arms before he can stop them. He needs it back, it’s the last he has of his son. He needs it back.

Gentle arms are around him, he feels himself being positioned inside a warm chest. He can faintly hear the soft voice of Wilbur talking to him. “You’re okay, we’re going to be okay,” Phil sinks deeper into the touch. He normally doesn’t make himself this vulnerable, but his son was right in front of him. He looked so awful, he had a bruise on his face, and he looked like he hasn’t slept for days.

“Wil,” It comes more out as a squeak, but Wilbur hears it. The arms squeeze tighter around him. The grip helps Phil to ground himself.

“Techno is going after him, okay. We won’t lose him again,” Wilbur whispers in his ear “I promise we won’t lose him again,” The tears stop pouring as hard as before, only a single tear falling from time to time. He focuses on Wil’s heartbeat, focusing on the even beating.

Wil helps him stand up, keeping a grip on his arm. “I’ll be alright,” Phil says, making Wil let go of his arm. He steadies himself on his two feet, before walking into the living room. His breathing has calmed and his tears have stopped falling, even though his eyes are still wet. He lowers himself on the couch. Wil sits down next to him, still looking concerned.

“I should’ve run after him,” Phil says “I shouldn’t have frozen like that, I can’t lose him again,” Wil puts his arm back around Phil, who puts his face in his hands. “Why now,”

“I don’t know,” Wil says “I really don’t know. But Techno will find him again, Phil. He always does, remember when I sneaked out a few years ago,” 

Phil laughs “You wanted to hang out with Schlatt, even if I told you not to,” Phil recalls “Techno found you in minutes,” Wilbur bursts out in a laugh. He had a rebellious phase after Tommy disappeared. He would do anything Phil told him not to do. It was his way of coping at the time, even if he hurt Phil more than he would want to admit in that period of time.

The bell rings again, Wil is quick to stand up, leaving Phil alone in the empty living room. If Phil’s not wrong, that should be Techno with his youngest son. It’s been ten minutes, he should’ve found him by now anyway. He hears the door being opened. No word is spoken between the time the door opens and the door closes again.

Pretty sure that’s Technoblade.

Techno walks into the living, smiling at Phil. Phil stands up quickly when he sees the boy from before walk awkwardly into the living room. Phil can’t help himself when he hugs Tommy. He knows the two don’t know each other, but he has his son back. Tommy is hesitant to hug back, not ever been hugged before, but quickly melts into the hug when Wil and Techno join in.

They break apart too soon for Tommy’s liking. Phil seems to dry his tears before he starts speaking “I’m sorry, I’m normally not like this,” Phil admits, wiping his eyes again.

“No worries, it’s a bit of a shock innit,” Tommy jokes. Phil laughs. Of course, Tommy could light up the room like he always used to do. 

“I’m Phil,” Phil says “I guess I’m your father. You can call me whatever you want, just don’t use mister or something. I’m not that old,” Tommy nods, looking back down at his feet, nervously picking at his sweater.

“I’m Wilbur,” Wil says, his voice soft “I can show you your room if you want,” Tommy takes a deep breath, he didn’t expect all of this. They’re giving him a room even if they met him an hour ago. 

“Yeah, sure,” Tommy says. Wil starts to walk to a stair. Tommy hasn’t looked around that much, only being there for a few minutes, but everything is decorated homely. At his house, everything is modern. No pictures hanging around, no report cards on the fridge. In here, it looks like how it would be described in the movies.

“Tommy?” Phil interrupts his thoughts “Are you allergic to something? Something to look out for,” 

“I don’t think so,” Tommy says “I mean, they never told me anyways,” Phil stiffened when he said they. Tommy realizes he’ll probably have to talk about them about his parents, or fake parents or whatever. 

He turns back around and walks behind Wilbur up the stairs. There is a total of 5 doors. If he looks at the ceiling, he can see a door, which probably leads to the attic. The walls are painted a calm blue, and pictures of the three men are hung around on the walls. 

“This is my room,” Wil says, pointing at the first door in the hallway. “The next door is Techno’s room,” He continues “The first door on the left is Phil’s room, and the last door on the left is the guest room,” He opens the door of the guest room and walks inside. 

The room is a sad greyish color, a double bed in the middle. The bed takes more than 75 % of the room. A painting of a dancing lady is hung up on the wall. “It’s not perfect, but it’ll have to do for now. We’ll go shopping for some stuff one of these days, if you’re up for it,” Wil explains “do you have pajamas?” 

“I didn’t take them with me,” Tommy puts his small bag on the bed “The room is more than enough for me,” he quietly admits. He pushes on the soft bed. The smell of cleaned bed sheets fills his nose.

“I’ll give you and old pajama I can find somewhere around here,” Wil says “I’ll let you settle in, dinner is at 8,” Wil explains “If you’re not comfortable with eating with us yet, then we’ll put a plate in front of your door,” 

Wilbur leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Tommy sighs and sits down on the bed, he can’t believe what’s happening. It feels like a dream. The chances of his father being one of the nicest people he’s ever met, were pretty low in his head.

He takes out his phone and charger and plugs it in. He opens his phone and sees a ton of messages and phone calls. Half of them were from his parents, the other half were from Tubbo. The messages from his parents began with them asking where he was, threatening him if he doesn’t come back. It makes Tommy flinch. They’re not supposed to know where he is, but he can’t help imagine the worst.

He’s scared of what his parents would do if they found out about what he did, where he’d gone. As far as he knows, they took him when he was a little kid. They’re his biggest enemies right now.

Tubbo’s messages got more desperate over time, asking him where he is and why he isn’t answering. Tommy decides to give Tubbo a call after dinner. He doesn’t really feel like talking to him. He himself couldn’t comprehend it well, how would he explain it to Tubbo.

It’s ten minutes before eight, and Tommy is kinda stressing. He does really want to eat dinner with them, but what if he messes up. They might look like a caring family, but so do his parents to other people. The chance of them being mean to him would be rather small, Techno did run after him. That has to mean something.

He opens the door carefully, trying to make the least sound as possible. He hears the three men talking, but he can’t hear what they’re saying. He walks closer and settles down on the top stairs, where he can listen to their conversation without being seen.

“It’s just hard to wrap my head around it you know,” He hears Wil says “We’ve been searching for him for years, and he’s the one to finds us,” 

“He had a bruise on his face,” Techno says “His fake parents must’ve hurt him,”

Fake parents

huh

“That may be a bit much,” Phil argues. 

“Why would he else come and find his birth parent the moment he finds out about it, only having a small backpack with barely anything in it” Techno reasons “If he really wanted to go back to his fake parents, he would’ve already asked. Hell, their fake parents wouldn’t let him go if they found out about this whole thing in the first place,”

A silence fell over the three men, the only sound was the sound of food boiling. There is no tension in the silence, just three men lost in thought. That’s not something Tommy sees a lot.

“What if I found him if I just searched harder,” Techno says, Tommy can barely hear it “Maybe I could’ve prevented him getting hurt,” 

“You did all you could, Techno. We shouldn’t think about that. He’s back now, we should cherish every moment we get to spend with him now,” Phil reassures him. “It may take him a while to open up around us, we just have to give him time,” Tommy wants to tell them he doesn’t want time, how he just wants a family. 

Tommy stands up and walks down, the stairs creak under his feet, announcing his presence to the other men. “Hey,” Tommy greats the men.

“How much did you hear?” Techno asks, it sounds less threatening than it’s supposed to sound like. Tommy can’t help but shiver.

“I don’t really want time,” Tommy admits “I had time enough, where I wasn’t loved by anyone. I don’t want to waste more time distrusting everyone around me, even after they treated me better than anyone else,” Tommy rants.

“My parents, or fake parents, weren’t great. They did hit me from time to time, even though I did deserve it at the time, but it never felt like home. I don’t think I can deal with that anymore,” A tear falls down on his cheek. He looks at the ground, not daring to look any of the men in the eyes.

He feels arms wrap around him for the second time that day. He can’t help the tears from falling on the older man’s clothes. Phil shushes him while stroking his hair softly. He grips tightly on his back, hoping for the man to never let him go.

“You know, you never deserved any of it, right?” Wil asks him “You deserve the world Tommy, and I hate how I couldn’t give it to you until now,” Techno goes back to the stove while the others are doing emotional feelings stuff, he was never that great at showing emotions. He thinks he showed more emotions now than he ever has before. Plus, if he doesn’t, the food will be burnt.

“When is diner ready?” Tommy asks in Phil’s clothes.

“It’s as good as done,” Phil replies, chuckling. Wil smiles before putting down a fourth plate. Tommy wipes his tears and sits down in the chair where Wil placed the plate down. Wil sits down next to him, and Techno sits down on his other side.

“I hope you like smashed potatoes,” Wil warns “Techno is obsessed with them,” Techno doesn’t comment on the remark like he usually does. Tommy likes the brotherly joke Wil made. More than he would ever admit.

Phil puts down the food on the table. “Take what you want, there is enough,” Tommy waits for everyone to take their food before putting a little bit on his own plate. The food smells amazing. He takes a bite, and the taste is even better. It doesn’t taste like plastic as the food of his mother would always taste. His mother never tried to make something good, rather something cheap.

He doesn’t hesitate to eat more of the food Phil made. He doesn’t notice Phil smiling at his antics. He doesn’t notice Wil chuckling at the young boy. He doesn’t notice Techno letting his guard down for the first time in years. 

It’s the little things that would be considered normal for any other family, but were to be cherished forever in this broken family. 

“Thank you for the food,” Tommy says “It was pretty good,”

“No worries,” Phil answered, smiling at Tommy.

Tommy walks back up the stairs, sighing when he enters the room. He must say the room makes him a little depressed, but he tries to ignore it. He takes his phone out of his charger, deleting all the messages from his parents, in favor of calling Tubbo. He doesn’t know how Tubbo would react to the whole ‘birth parent’ thing.

It doesn’t take long for Tubbo to pick up. It barely takes a ring for Tommy to hear the concerned voice of his friend in the room. Tommy closes his eyes and smiles “I’m alright, Tubbo,” Tommy says, cutting Tubbo of. 

“Where have you been?” Tubbo asks “Your parents asked where you were and you weren’t picking up,” Tubbo rants. Tubbo’s voice calms Tommy down fairly. The sense of familiarity was high needed after today. 

“I found my birth parents,” Tommy explains. Silence fills the call. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it like that. That may not have been very smart of him.

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asks.

“I found out my parents abducted me or something when I was 3. So I took some stuff and I found my birth parents,” Tommy explains. Tommy has to get better in expressing himself. 

“That’s, a lot,” Tubbo says, it’s obvious that the new piece of information was a bit too much for him to handle. 

“Yeah, it’s been a crazy day,” 

“So you’re with your actual parents right now,” 

“It’s shocking, I know,” Tommy exclaims. He hears a knock on his door. “Wait a second,” He mutes his call when Phil peeks in. He has his typical kind smile on his face, Tommy couldn’t wait to see that smile every day.

“Me and the others have a tradition of having a movie night, if you’d want to join us?” Phil asks, tone gentle. A movie night does sound nice, even if he would probably fall asleep halfway. He doesn’t say it to Phil, but he’s exhausted?

“I’ll be down in a second,” Tommy says. Phil gives him a smile and closes the door again. 

“Sorry Big T, gotta go,” Tommy apologies. He hopes Tubbo doesn’t mind if he won’t talk to him anymore tonight.

“Enjoy the movie,” Tubbo says. Tommy is pretty sure he’s smirking.

“You heard that?” Tommy asks embarrassed.

“He seems better than your other father,” Tubbo admits “He would never consider a movie night. Just, please stay safe,” Tubbo also sounds exhausted. Maybe he was also tired of worrying about him.

“I will, Big T,”

They say their goodbyes before Tommy ends the call. He sighs and stands up. He never watched movies with his family, but he thinks he could say that about everything today.

The meal has never been filled with more love, no one hugged him like that, no one would ever think about how he feels after proposing an idea. He has never been as loved in his life as he is right now. He doesn’t want this to end, ever. 

When he walks downstairs, he sees candles lit along the shelves. The three men have made a fort of sheets and cushions, it looks really cozy. The sight on its own made Tommy feel warm. He sits down next to techno, who’s too busy on his phone to notice him. So he thinks anyway, Techno is a bit mysterious.

A blanket is thrown at him, but he’s too late to catch it. “You’ll need it,” He guesses, by the voice, Wil must’ve thrown it. He puts the blanket over him and snuggles deeply in it. They ask him which movie he likes, but he just shrugs. He doesn’t care, any is good. No movie would ruin how he feels right now.

After not even 10 minutes in the movie, he falls asleep. He knew he was tired, just not this tired. When Techno notices, he moves Tommy so that he is snuggled into Techno’s side.

They all fall asleep, snuggled against each other, more loved than they have felt in a long time.


End file.
